


Offscreen Mario Kart

by KatSaidSo



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Humor, Insults, Toad Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSaidSo/pseuds/KatSaidSo
Summary: Welcome to the Mario Kart universe where I decided everyone hates each other. Expect jokes about the male characters having small dicks and Toad hate. This was inspired by 24 rounds of Renegade Roundup in the actual MK8D game, with these characters on my team. The reason why they're so mean to each other is that I yelled at the NPCs the whole time.
Kudos: 1





	Offscreen Mario Kart

"So when are they arriving? I'm tired of waiting, I so wish I DIDN'T forget my phone in the car. Honestly, burning the screen into my eyes would be so much better than having to look at all of your ugly ass faces right now" said the Koopaling with the pink bow.  
"I have no idea and I honestly don't care. I don't want more whiny crybabies like you here." replied the literal ghost.  
"I've been standing here the whole time. I'm Trinio, the new member of our team." said an inkling  
The group stared at her with disappointment. Their new racer was this inkling? She doesn't look like she got talent. Also what kind of name is Trinio?  
"Well hello, I'm Wendy. Don't expect me to shake your disgusting hands," snarled the blonde, "what even is that on them? Your period blood?"  
Trinio just stood there, pretending that the insults were lame and that she's not very affected by them. Besides, it was clearly not period blood, it was ink. Still, she wanted to come up with a better insult but she would rather just move onto the next person.  
"So what's your name and why the hell are you so short." Trinio pointed at the boy with poofy white hair, awaiting an answer. Unlike the rest of the crew, he was kind of shy. Yet somehow with being so shy, he has the most annoying voice ever. At least his clothes are simple enough that they don't look ugly. "I'm Toad, I-" he was cut off by the laughter of Trinio. She was laughing so hard and actually almost choked while doing so. "YOUR ACTUAL NAME IS TOAD?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? YOUR DICK MUST BE AS SMALL AS YOU ARE." she yelled, gasping for air in between sentences. The fact that his name is actually Toad was hilarious to her. Toad looked tired of her shit already. 

haha author here Im gonna continue this when its not midnight. Wooooo


End file.
